Distribyuten faylsistèms dè list
Jenerol sistèms * 9P, the Plan 9 from Bell Labs and Inferno distributed file system protocol. One implementation is v9fs. No ACLs. * Amazon S3 * Andrew File System (AFS) is scalable and location independent, has a heavy client cache and uses Kerberos for authentication. Implementations include the original from IBM (earlier Transarc), Arla and OpenAFS. * Apple Filing Protocol (AFP) from Apple Inc.. AFP may use Kerberos authentication. * DCE Distributed File System (DCE/DFS) from IBM (earlier Transarc) is similar to AFS and focus on full POSIX file system semantics and high availability. Available for AIX and Solaris under a proprietary software license. * File Access Listener (FAL) is an implementation of the Data Access Protocol (DAP) which is part of the DECnet suite of network protocols created by Digital Equipment Corporation. * Microsoft Office Groove shared workspace, used for DoHyki * NetWare Core Protocol (NCP) from Novell is used in networks based on NetWare. * Network File System (NFS) originally from Sun Microsystems is the standard in UNIX-based networks. NFS may use Kerberos authentication and a client cache. (4.1 only) * OS4000 Linked-OS provides distributed filesystem across OS4000 systems. * Secure File System (SFS) * Self-certifying File System (SFS), a global network file system designed to securely allow access to file systems across separate administrative domains. * Server Message Block (SMB) originally from IBM (but the most common version is modified heavily by Microsoft) is the standard in Windows-based networks. SMB is also known as Common Internet File System (CIFS). SMB may use Kerberos authentication. Fòlt tolerànt sistèms Distribyuten fòlt tolerànt deitā dè ripleikeiçion bitwīn nouds (between servers or servers/clients) for high availability and offline (disconnected) operation. * Coda from Carnegie Mellon University foukùs on bandwidth-adaptive opèreiçion (inklūdiŋ diskonnekten opèreiçion) yusiŋ a client-side cache for mobile computing. It is a descendant of AFS-2. It is available for Linux under the GPL. * Distributed File System (Microsoft) (Dfs) from Microsoft focuses on location transparency and high availability. Available for Windows under a proprietary software license. * InterMezzo from Cluster File Systems uses synchronization over HTTP. Available for Linux under GPL but no longer in development since the developers are working on Lustre. * Moose File System (MFS) from Gemius S.A is a networking, distributed file system. It spreads data over several physical localizations (servers), which are visible to a user as one resource. Works on FreeBSD, Linux and MAC OS X. * Tahoe File System is an open source secure, decentralized, fault-tolerant filesystem utilizing encryption as the basis for a least-authority replicated design. Parallel sistèms Distribyuten parallel faylsistèms stripe data over multiple servers for high pörformàns. They are normally used in high-performance computing (HPC). Some of the distributed parallel file systems use object storage device (OSD) (In Lustre called OST) for chunks of data together with centralized metadata servers. * Fraunhofer Parallel File System (FhGFS) from the Fraunhofer Society Competence Center for High Performance Computing. Available as a free-of-charge beta version for Linux under a proprietary license. (Fault tolerance is on the roadmap.) * Lustre originally from Cluster File Systems, which was acquired by Sun Microsystems in 2007. (Lustre has failover, but multi-server RAID1 or RAID5 is still in their roadmap for future versions.) Available for Linux under GPL, and for Microsoft Windows under a proprietary license. A version for Solaris is also under development. * Parallel Virtual File System (PVFS, PVFS2). Available for Linux under GPL. * Starfish is a POSIX-compatible, N-way redundant file system created by Digital Bazaar Inc. and published under a pseudo-open source license. Available for Linux and Mac OS. Windows support is available via Samba. * XtreemFShttp://www.xtreemfs.com is a free and open-source file system (GPL) that runs on various Linux distributions and Mac OS X. It is designed for federated installations and follows an object-based architecture that supports a per-file striping width and allows to scale the file system by adding more storage and metadata servers. Replication is in the roadmap. Parallel fault tolerant systems Distributed file systems, which also are parallel and fault tolerant, stripe and replicate data over multiple servers for high performance and to maintain data integrity. Even if a server fails no data is lost. The file systems are used in both high-performance computing (HPC) and high-availability clusters. All file systems listed here focus on high availability, scalability and high performance unless otherwise stated below. * Ceph from University of California, Santa Cruz. Available for Linux under the LGPL. * CloudStore from Kosmix is a Google File System workalike. * dCache by Fermilab and DESY is available free of charge (although it is not Free/Open Source Software due to license restrictions on distribution of modified versions) * ExaFS distributed file system from Exanet. Runs as part of ExaStore, a Linux based NAS solution that runs on commodity Intel based hardware, serving NFS v2/v3, SMB/CIFS and AFP to Windows, Mac OS, Linux and other UNIX clients. Available under a proprietary software license. * FS-Managerhttp://www.us.cdnetworks.com/technology/cluster_file_system.php from CDNetworks focused on Content Delivery Network. Available for Linux under proprietary software license. * Gfarm file system uses OpenLDAP or PostgreSQL for metadata and FUSE or LUFS for mounting. Available for Linux, FreeBSD, NetBSD and Solaris under X11 License. * GlusterFS A tuneable, high-performance cluster filesystem that is part of the GNU Clustering Platform. Available for any POSIX operating system under the GPL. * General Parallel File System (GPFS) from IBM. Support replication between attached block storage. Available for AIX, Linux and Windows. Symmetric or asymmetric (configurable). * Google File System (GFS) from Google focus on fault tolerance, high throughput and scalability. Only available for use through Google App Engine. * IBRIX Fusion from IBRIX. Available for Linux under a proprietary software license. * MogileFS from Danga Interactive is not POSIX compliant, uses a flat namespace, application level, uses MySQL for metadata and HTTP for transport. Available for Linux (but may be ported) under GPL. * OneFS distributed file system from Isilon. BSD based OS on dedicated Intel based hardware, serving NFS v3 and SMB/CIFS to Windows, Mac OS, Linux and other UNIX clients under a proprietary software license. * Panasas ActiveScale File System (PanFS) from Panasas uses object storage devices. Available for Linux under a proprietary software license. * PeerFS from Radiant Data Corporation focus on high availability and high performance and uses peer-to-peer replication with multiple sources and targets. Available for Linux under a proprietary software license. * TerraGrid Cluster File System from Terrascale Technologies Inc implements on demand cache coherency and uses industrial standard iSCSI and a modified version of the XFS file system. Available for Linux under a proprietary software license. In development: * zFS from IBM (not to be confused with ZFS from Sun Microsystems or the zFS file system provided with IBM's z/OS operating system) focus on cooperative cache and distributed transactions and uses object storage devices. Under development and not freely available. * Hadoop Distributed File System - free GoogleFS clone in development * Kosmos Distributed File System - file system developed by Kosmix, now open source * HAMMER/ANVIL by Matt Dillon * OASIS from ETRI. Very similar to the Lustre or Panasas. Available for Linux via. special technology transfer program provided by ETRI. * parallax * PNFS (Parallel NFS) - Clients available for Linux and OpenSolaris and back-ends from Panasas, EMC Highroad and IBM GPFS Peer-to-peer systems * CFS is a read-only file system based on the Chord DHT * Cleversafe uses Cauchy Reed-Solomon Information Dispersal Algorithms (IDAs) to separate data into unrecognizable slices and distribute them, via secure Internet connections, to multiple storage locations. * Infinit is a large-scale peer-to-peer file system developed in C++ which enables users to both reliably and securely store their files in a location-independent and replicated way; and to share files with a controlled set of users, friends etc. * Ivyhttp://pdos.csail.mit.edu/ivy/osdi02.pdf is a multi-user read/write peer-to-peer file system. Ivy has no centralized or dedicated components, and it provides useful integrity properties without requiring users to fully trust either the underlying peer-to-peer storage system or the other users of the file system. * Pastis is a French peer-to-peer file system developed in Java Riförènses Category:Netwörk faylsistèm